Despite the Light
by Kenz05Hett
Summary: Have we been lied to? Was there a witch in Harry's year we weren't told about that changed th course of the story? You'll have to read to find out about the witch we didn't know about...DMxOC. Bad Dumbles, Good Voldy...I suck at summaries...sorry


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I type this on! Everything belongs to its owners!

Despite the Light – Prologue

I can see the train waiting for all the students to board. I look back at the barrier; I realize that this is a new beginning for me. A new life. My name is Zara Jade Montegra. I am not quite sure if I am a muggleborn or not, but with the reaction that I got from the teacher that came to escort me to Diagon Ally when I mentioned my name, I am guessing I am probably half-blood, if not pure. I have long thin dark brown hair that falls to the middle of my back, but I had a hair stylist charm some black streaks on either side and in the back during my trip to Diagon Alley, as well as one lime green streak on the right side near my face. My eyes are also brown, almost a black, but not quite, with red and violet specks in them. I'm not really somebody that turns heads, I may be slim, but not nicely so. I am really much too skinny, when I lived at the orphanage I was always too nervous to go down and get food. The other kids didn't like me very much.

As I looked around me, I saw mostly only parents left. Realizing that the train would probably leave without me, I ran to on and quickly found a compartment. It was almost empty, all but for one dark haired boy with green eyes. "May I sit here?" He looks up at me startled; he must not have realized that I was there.

"Uh... sure." He responds, uncertain of me at first. I could see confidence grow in his eyes at his next words though. "My name's Harry Potter." He holds out his hand to shake, obviously expecting me to be amazed. I mentally scoff, as if I care if he is the boy-who-lived. I shake his hand.

"Montegra. Zara Montegra." I give him a hesitant smile that he returns. I sit down on the opposite side of him nearest to the window. After a few awkward minutes, he looks out the window and stares at a red-headed family. I put my headphones in my ears and turn on my favourite playlist, and pull out my Potions book. I am so engrossed in my own little world it startles me greatly when a freckled redhead bursts into our compartment.

"Hey is there any room in here?" The young boy asked of us. Harry looked at me, I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Ha-" He was cut off by two twins coming into the compartment, their hair as red as the young boys, obviously related.

"Hey Ron," They looked at Harry, eyes wide. "And you-"

"Must be-"

"Harry Potter," they both turned to look at me. I was kind of nervous with the amount of people on the compartment. I am a little claustrophobic.

"But who-"

"Are you,"

"My dear?" The two looked at me asking for an answer.

"Z-Zara Montegra." I answer nervously. I see the youngest give me a questioning glance then he looks as if he is thinking about something very hard. The twins nod in approval then make an excuse and leave. As I go back to my book I can hear 'Ron' gushing over Harry and his oh-so-famous scar. The sad thing is that the dark haired boy is eating the praise up like its candy. All of a sudden Ron jumps up, and looks enraged.

"I know where I have heard you name before, from some of dad's coworkers when they came over. Always discussing some pureblood family, and how they were some of the loyalist subjects of," he looked around nervously, "You-Know-Who. I bet that you are well on your way to becoming just like your death eater parents," I stood, ready to defend the people who gave birth to me, I knew them until I was five, "aren't you? Death Eater offspring! Such scum should not be lingering anywhere near the boy-who-lived, get out. GET OUT!" He pushed me back towards my seat, but as he did this I lost my balance and landed on the floor. Both boys looked amused at my misfortune. At this time the door to the compartment flew open. There stood a young boy, with blond hair and grey eyes. He stood with a larger boy on either side, and when I say larger, I mean larger.

His eyes flashed furiously for a second as he saw the action of the red-head, although he soon recovered to an emotionless face once again. Looking at me, he motioned the two boys on his either side. They each took one of my arms and pulled me to my feet. "No doubt who you are. Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes. You're a Weasley. And if my guess is correct, you must be Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I was going to warn you of the wrong sort, but it seems you have already fallen into their crowd. The only uncertainty is who this is." He looked at me expectantly. His grey orbs on my own brown, their unearthly beauty enough to unnerve me.

I quickly averted my gaze and answered with my name, "Zara Montegra." I heard a slight gasp escape his lips and hesitantly looked up, only to see no surprise on his face.

"Well, we must be going," he took my arm and started to lead me out, letting the other two boys to grab my luggage, "I really do hope neither of you will be in Slytherin." We quickly exited the compartment and he led me to the back of the train where many compartment were filled with students, most wearing robes with a green crest. We sat in an empty compartment, and after he instructed the two still unnamed boys to put my luggage away and sit next to him, he planted his gaze on me, "So, Miss Montegra, how did you end up in the Weasel's compartment?"

"I was sitting there to begin with and Potter came in. Quickly followed by Weasley, his two brothers came in and talked to us for a bit. When they left Weasley started talking at me and then you three entered the compartment." I finished my story with my eyes glued to the floor, not mentioning the fact that Weasley had knocked me down. I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me.

"And when we came in? Why were you on the floor?" He sounded curious, "What was that about?"

"He said something about 'my death eater parents' and 'how I was probably becoming just like them'. He started spouting things to me. Like, how I should not be 'lingering around the boy-who-lived'. He was telling me to get out, but I too stunned to act and he pushed me down." I tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, but even I could hear the slight trembling in my voice, still overwhelmed by this whole situation.

My eyes still fixed on the ground I didn't see him motion his two companions out the door. I didn't realize anyone had moved until I felt the seat beside me sink. Startled I look quickly to my left to see Malfoy sitting directly beside me. I immediately tried to move away, but a firm hand on my arm kept me in my spot. I looked back at Malfoy and saw determination in his eyes. "Are you new to the wizarding world?" He did not look at me in a prejudice way, but with sincere curiosity.

"Not really, but I haven't been anywhere near it for a while. Not since I was five. I don't remember much, but I know that my parents were murdered before I was put in the orphanage. I was just re-introduced a few weeks ago." I was trying to look down as I explained, but my eyes kept drifting upwards.

"I think I might remember hearing something like that as a child. After the welcoming feast I can owl my parents and ask them about it. Would that be okay with you?" It was not exactly a question. More of a making sure that I would not protest to his actions, that he planned to do even if I did object.

"Sure. Thanks Malfoy." I replied. Trying to incorporate all of the thanks I felt for him. Not only for asking his parents about my past, but for helping me escape the compartment before.

"It's no problem, and call me Draco." He gave me a small smile.

"Then it would only be fair if you called me Zara." I shyly smiled back as my eyes found the floor once again. He called for the two boys in the hall to re-join us, but stayed in his position by my side.

"We never got these two properly introduced. These are Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. We are not that far from the station, so why don't we all get changed into our robes?" He offered. The three of them changed in the compartment while I went to change in the bathroom just down the hall. When I returned the three boys were changed. I sat down next to Draco once again.

"So, could you guys tell me a little more about Hogwarts? I don't all that much about it other than we will learn how to use magic." I asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Draco seemed pleased to help, "There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor." I could hear slight pride in his voice when he mentioned Slytherin. "Hufflepuff is for people who are loyal' Ravenclaw is for people who crave intelligence; Slytherin in for the cunning; and Gryffindor is for the brave," a small sneer in his voice when he said the word 'brave'. "Personally I will be in Slytherin. My entire family has been, as well as these two here. At the moment I am not completely sure which house you will be in, but I am hoping that you will be in Slytherin." He looked at me with hope. "The teachers are pretty decent, though most are biased against Slytherin…" He went on to explain every aspect of Hogwarts, a happy gleam in his eyes.

A/N: Hello reader people! Umm. I hope you liked it? I hope I will have inspiration for this story… I have some ideas but any criticism or ideas are good with me… I'm kind of new at this whole writing thing and now I sound stupid… so… please review?


End file.
